


Another Kind of Redhead

by flyingpoptart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Grieving, Kittens and Lesbians, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingpoptart/pseuds/flyingpoptart
Summary: Months after the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione grieves for what she has lost. Fleur is there to help. Along with a gift.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 9
Kudos: 154





	Another Kind of Redhead

Months after the end of the war, Voldemort’s influence was still seen in the empty storefronts throughout Diagon Alley, in the fresh dirt and wilting flowers dotting cemeteries across Britain, and in the bags under Hermione’s eyes. Fleur was, frankly, at a loss for what to do. Although the two them now lived together in a small cottage, decorated (tastefully, Fleur might add) with the furniture she had purchased for her first home in Britain, it seemed that a part of Hermione was still living in the torment that was a year in the wilderness. 

Her girlfriend was but a pale reflection of that lively, witty brunette who had captured Fleur’s heart during the Triwizard Tournament and the many letters and stolen moments after it. In her place was a grieving young witch trying to find meaning and purpose in a world that seemed to have lost all direction. The interests and goals that had once been emblematic of Hermione’s entire character were thrown to the side, leaving behind someone content to look pensively through the large windows overlooking the barren garden and cry silently over pictures of happier times. 

From midday until late into the night, day after day, Fleur felt helpless in her ability to comfort the grieving young witch, doing her best to provide what comfort she could: warm blankets, fresh meals, and all the affection her heart could give. Fleur invited friends, purchased new books, and did all that she could to bring warmth into their home. 

For weeks, it wasn’t enough.

* * *

_‘Mew’_

Although nearly silent, the small squeak interrupted Hermione’s constant reflections, bringing her out of her self-imposed isolation and causing her to search for the origin of the unfamiliar noise. Turning rapidly, Hermione is startled to find her girlfriend standing in the middle of the room, hands held behind her and wearing a thick coat like she had just returned from an errand. 

Wearing a small smile on frost bitten cheeks, Fleur softly inquired “Salut ma chou, how are you feeling today?” 

“I’m feeling okay.” Hermione responded tentatively with a throat scratchy from disuse, “Did you hear anything odd?”

“Ahh, I do not know about anything odd.” Fleur said simply. Pulling a small box from behind her back, she added with a kind smile: “But I do have something new for the two of us…”

“Fleur, what did you bring?” Hermione asked, the inquisitive look in her eyes returning for the first time in months.

“I noticed that the picture of Crookshanks is on the top of the pile, most nights” Fleur said softly. “I know that we can never truly replace him, yet… perhaps we make some new memories, together?”  
With a somewhat watery smile, Fleur approached Hermione seated on the couch, the latter frozen with surprise. Lifting the lid of the small box, she revealed the contents to her girlfriend.

Nestled amongst several warm pink blankets was a small ginger kitten, eyes closed to the light and meowing softly. Small whiskers dotted a tiny mouth, surrounded by white like the kitten had dipped its mouth into sugar. Its tiny paws were much the same, the tiny pink pads of its feet standing out from the white fur. With a soft touch, Fleur gently petted the soft fur of the kitten, the kitten making soft mews in response. 

“Do you want to pet her, Hermione?”

“Did you…”

“Did I what ma chou?” Fleur softly inquired.

“Did you adopt her?” Hermione finally asked, a tear trailing down a face of surprise.

“I heard about her from a friend, someone was looking to give away several kittens.” Fleur said kindly. “and it’s nothing so official. We could give her back… but I was hoping you and the little one might help one another. 

With a trembling hand, Hermione softly stroked the warm belly of the mewling kitten with a few fingers. “She’s so beautiful…”

Settling into the warm side of her girlfriend, Fleur set the box onto their knees. With a loving glance to the image of a small kitten and her softly smiling girlfriend before her, Fleur said “yes, yes she is.”

__

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to the lovely people on the Fleurmione discord server!


End file.
